


Like Steel for Chocolate [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Emotional Cooking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Realization, Side Effects, Unintentional Emotional Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sanji's cooking has reached a whole new level. It's almost uncanny. Especially when his thoughts and emotions somehow get into the mix along with the rest of the ingredients.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Steel for Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247762) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [Like Steel For Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841553) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> **Length (total)** : 3:14:33  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _Fight Together_ by Namie Amuro  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-steel-for-chocolate)
> 
> Thanks to Yue_ix for the cover art beta!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 3:14:33 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate.m4b) (92.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Prologue | 19:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Prologue.mp3) (27.3 MB) |   
Chapter 1 | 53:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Chapter%201.mp3) (73.9 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 36:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Chapter%202.mp3) (50.7 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 37:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Chapter%203.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 37:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Chapter%204.mp3) (52.4 MB) |   
Epilogue | 8:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/Like%20Steel%20for%20Chocolate%20Epilogue.mp3) (12.5 MB) | 


End file.
